I care about you and I love you
by WWEBellatwins1996
Summary: When John Cena calls the engagement and his relationship off with Nikki Bella. Nikki find comfort in her ex boyfriend Dolph Ziggler. But when Nikki falls pregnant she is forced to tell John about the affair. John get angry and beats up Dolph but when Nikki get in the middle of the fight she ended up getting injured which later result with life changing injuries
1. Chapter 1

John- Well maybe I shouldn't have asked you to marry me Nicole. All you ever do is go on at me about marriage and kids, I've said I'll marry you but I will never have kids with you.

Nikki-You are such a selfish man, I have sacrificed so much in this relationship and you have sacrificed nothing.

John- I'm selfish well if I'm so selfish why have you stayed with me, And you want to talk about me being selfish what about you.

Nikki- I'm not selfish John and you know what maybe your right maybe I should go and find someone that will give me marriage and kids.

John- Fine go and do that because not only is the engagement off this relationship is over. Now please leave Nicole

Nikki- Fine goodbye J-John

Nikki began to cry as she walked out of John dressing room. She was so upset she ran back to her dressing room as fast as she could. As she was running back to her room a blond haired muscular man noticed her crying and ran after her. She slammed her door and collapsed the other side of the door. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

Nikki- Go away John

The blond haired man that stood the other side of the door was no other that Nikki's ex boyfriend Dolph Ziggler. Although he was her ex and they weren't in a relationship anymore he still and will always care about her.

Dolph- It me Nikki

Nikki- Go away Dolph this doesn't concern you

Dolph-Well it does because you are upset

Nikki-Please just go away Dolph

Dolph-Not until you tell me why you are upset

Nikki-Me and John broke up for good this time he has called the engagement off

Dolph- I'm so sorry Nikki

The door then opened and there stood Nikki in the doorway with her mascara all down her face. Dolph could clearly see Nikki was heartbroken; he walked over to her and pulled her in to a hug. He walked her in to the room and sat on the sofa with her.

Dolph- Why is the engagement off. Has John done something Nikki?

Nikki- No he hasn't he doesn't want to marry me because I want kids and he doesn't

Dolph-What even when he retired he still doesn't want kids?

Nikki- No even when he retired and he know I want kids so he told me to go and find someone that can give me marriage and kids.

Dolph- He probably doesn't mean what he said to you.

Nikki- I think he did.

Nikki got up and took her engagement ring off and placed it on the table. Dolph stood up and walked over to her and picked her ring up.

Dolph-You should keep hold of this he said placing in to her hand

Nikki- Why? It's over Dolph, It funny since we started dating each other this was all I cared about having this ring on my finger and being called Mrs Cena and hopefully one day giving John his first child but that is never going to happen now.

Nikki looked up at Dolph who was looking at the ring in her hand. She put her arm round his neck and leaned in and kissed him, Dolph kissed her and the kiss quickly grew more passionate suddenly Dolph broke the kiss.

Nikki-What's wrong

Dolph-This isn't right we shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be taking advantage of you.

Nikki-Your not taking advantages at all please Dolph I want to.

Dolph-I'm sorry Nikki

Dolph walked to the door as he opened it Nikki walked up behind him and hug him.

Nikki-Please Dolph stay

Dolph- I can't it would be right of me

Nikki- Please I don't want to be alone

Dolph shut the door and turned around to face Nikki. He pulled Nikki to him, pushing his mouth onto hers. Nikki wrapped her arms round his neck as they locked into a passionate kiss. Dolph turned them around so Nikki back was against the door, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. She kicked off her heels as she felt Dolph hike up her dress and pull down her underwear. Nikki moaned as his tongue pushed through her lips to battle with hers. Dolph moved his lips and started placing kisses down her neck to her chest as she tilted her head back whilst running her fingers through his blond locks. Dolph groaned as he felt Nikki's hand grip the front of his jeans, he moved her hand as he pulled them down he then pulled Nikki's dress up so it was round her waist.

Dolph kissed Nikki as he pushed himself inside of her. He pulled out slightly before pushing back in and repeating the movement. Nicole whimpered as his tongue regained entrance into her mouth as he continued thrusting. Her leg shaking at the sensation coursing through her body, Her nails scratching against his back causing him to moan as he pushed harder. Nicole clutched his head as her tilted back on the door, breathing moan of don't stop, don't stop into his ear. Dolph lifted his head, touching her lips.

Nikki- Oh shit I'm gonna… Oh god she moaned

Dolph smiled against her lips knowing she was seconds away from hitting her climax as he was too

Dolph-That right let go Nikki he grunted thrusting faster into her

Nikki- Oh…ah…ah….aaahhh! She screamed out as her legs tightened around his waist. Dolph dug his fingers into her thighs as he spilled within her; their sweaty bodies fell limp against the door.  
Dolph pulled out of Nikki and placed Nikki back on the ground.

Dolph walked to go to the door but stop himself he turned around to look at Nikki putting her heel back on

Dolph- Hey do you want me stay and keep you company tonight

Nikki- Yeah I would like that.

Nikki and Dolph spent the rest on the night sitting on the couch watching a movie when the movie had finished. Dolph noticed Nikki was fast asleep cuddled in his arms, he thought how peaceful she looked in her sleep. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, he covered her up with a blanket and got in the other side of the bed and cuddled her as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dolph woke up to Nikki cuddled next to him, he started thinking about the night before where him and Nikki had there steamy love making, he knew what happened last night was wrong and that he should of given in to Nikki but at the same time it felt so right it made Dolph remember the good time he had when he was in a relationship with Nikki. Just as Dolph was thinking about last night he felt the grip around his waist tighten he looked down to see the brunette beauty waking up.

Dolph- Morning Princess

Nikki- Morning how long have you been awake?

Dolph- Not long do you want to go and get some breakfast?

Nikki-Yeah that sound great

Nikki and Dolph were later sat in catering eating breakfast when the six-foot muscular man that was Nikki's ex fiancé John cena interrupted breakfast. Dolph face turn red with angry in his eyes as he couldn't believe the nerve that John cena had.

Nikki-What do you want John?

John- I need to talk to you in private

Nikki-And why would I talk to you after yesterday you said are relationship is over

John-Nikki Please I made a mistake ok I just got caught up in the heat of the moment

Nikki-Do you know what John some thing you said yesterday made me realize I do deserve better than you and I deserve someone that will give me marriage and kids

John- Nikki Please

Nikki- Go away John I said what I needed to say to you now leave

John- NO John shouted not until you talk to me

Dolph-You heard Nikki she said what she needed to say now back off John

John-This doesn't concern you Ziggler

Dolph-It does when you shouting at the women I care about, now either you leave like a man or I throw you out like the little shit you are.

John turned away and exited the cafeteria as he was about to leave he turned around to see Dolph Ziggler standing him ground over Nikki.

Later after Nikki and Dolph had finished Breakfast, Dolph and Nikki travelled back to their hotel they were staying at. Dolph walked Nikki to her room and then processed to his. Nikki was unpacking her suitcase when she heard a knock at the door she opened the door to see none other than John Cena stood in the hallway.

Nikki- Oh God What do you want now John

John- I just want to talk to you please Nikki

Nikki- I told you earlier John I don't want to talk to you

John- Please five minutes Nikki that's all I'm asking and then I'll leave you alone

Nikki- Fine five minutes then you leave me alone for good John

Nikki opened the door so John could slide through the opening of the door she then closed the door and turned around to face John.

Nikki-Well what did you want to talk to me about then?

John- I'm sorry Nikki

Nikki-About what?

John- Everything Ending our relationship, calling the engagement off and denying you the chance to be a mother one day

Nikki-So what are you saying John?

John-I'm saying I want you back, I want us to get married and go on to start a family together

Nikki-What but you said you never want to have kids

John- I know I did but you were right I am being a selfish man by saying I never wanted kids

Nikki- I don't know what to say Nikki said as she sat on the bed

John- Say you will take me back he said sitting next to her

John looked into to Nikki brown orbs he then pulled Nikki to him, pushing his mouth onto hers. Nikki wrapped her arms round his neck as they locked into a passionate kiss. He pulled her swiftly across his lap he then broke the kiss and started placing kisses on her neck and on the top of her breasts.

Nikki moaned when she felt the hardness beneath her, she could already tell that John was in need of release and how he strained in his jeans. Shifting her position so that she was straddling him, she grinded her hips down to get a better feel of his manhood. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt as he pulled her top off her and threw it on the floor. He quickly moved Nikki and lay her down on the bed. He then processed to remove the rest of his clothing as well as removing her Blue lace panties from underneath her black mini skirt.

John slid down in between Nicole's legs; Nikki wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his manhood closer to her wet entrance. He looked deeply in to Nikki eyes and aligned himself up to her wet Centre and thrust into her, they shared a heavy breath as he found his position filling her up completely, her walls wrapping around his member. He rested his head on her chest before place a kiss on her lips, he began to thrust into to her slowly at first but then John picked up the pace and started to thrust quicker and deeper into her. John then pulled Nikki on top of him so she was straddling him; he guided her body up and down his shaft. Nikki wrapped her arms around John neck and threw her head back at the overwhelming current of indulgence coursing through her veins. She regained her strength and started matched his strokes and pumped him hard and fast, John pulled her closer so that with every thrust her clitoris brushed the base of his abdominal muscles. His dick pounded mercilessly inside her until they both let out a loud moan as their orgasms came at them like a tidal wave. John pulled out of Nikki and lay next to her, he wrapped his arms round her chest and pulled her closer to him and starting cuddling her whilst swiping some of her hair off her face.

John-So you will have me back then

Nikki- Of course I will your my one and only

John- I love you

Nikki- I love you too


	3. Chapter 3

Since getting their relationship back on track. John and Nikki have been loved up more then ever, Nikki has not spoken to Dolph since their night together. Tonight John and Nikki were returning to Smack down after taking a month off. Nikki was especially excited for her return tonight because she would now be known as Nikki Cena not Nikki Bella. John dropped Nikki off at her dressing room.

John- Good luck out there tonight Mrs Cena

Nikki- Good luck too superman

Nikki and John Kissed before John headed to his dressing room. Nikki opened the door the room was in complete darkness as she closed the door and turned the light on, she got a shock to see a blond haired man sat on the sofa in her room.

Nikki-What are you doing here Dolph?

Dolph- Oh now you want to talk to me but the last month you have answered a single call or text of mine Nicole

Nikki- I'm sorry but I'm married now Dolph and what happened that night should of never happened

Dolph- Oh it shouldn't of happened huh, well I don't remember you stopping me in fact you were pretty in to it from what I remembered

Nikki- Ok yes I was but it was a mistake it should of never happened and will never happen again

Dolph- Well next time you need a guy to fuck you because either you and John have broken up or John isn't in the mood don't come running to me.

Nikki-GET OUT NOW DOLPH

Dolph walked out of Nikki's dressing room he felt the vibration of the door slammed behind him. Dolph felt like a horrible but stupid person not only had he fallen for Nikki after the night together. He felt awful about what he had just said to Nicole, But Dolph needed to focus on his match tonight against The Miz for the Intercontinental championship.

Later after Smack down had finished Nikki was sat in her dressing room thinking about her match and her loss tonight against Carmella. When there was a knock at the door

Nikki- Come in

The door opened and closed

Nikki- Hey love how was you match she said with her back to the person stood in the room

Dolph-Hey it me

Nikki- Get out Dolph I don't want to talk to you

Dolph- Please I just want to apologize for what I said tonight

Nikki-Ok apologize then

Dolph- Look I didn't mean what I said earlier about you using me because you broken up with John. But there was a part of me that wanted this to grow more in to a relationship after our night together, I don't just care about you Nikki I love you.

Nikki- I didn't know you felt like that Dolph but I'm with John now

Dolph- I know and I would rather see you happy with a man you love that love you the same that to see you miserable with a man that doesn't care about you at all.

Nikki- Aw Dolph she said as she walked over to hug him

As Nikki and Dolph hugged, Dolph could feel himself getting emotional this was the girl he loved and always cared about and after that night he thought they would restart their relationship and be together forever. Nikki looked up at Dolph and saw how emotional he was, she placed her hand on his cheek wiping away his tears. Dolph looked at Nikki he felt his emotions over power him. He pulled Nikki close to him and kissed her, a few second later Nikki broke the kiss

Nikki- No Dolph this can't happen again I'm married

Dolph- Come on It will be our little secret

Nikki- No Dolph I'm sorry but this can't happen again. I think it time you left

As Dolph walked toward the door he felt the presents of Nikki stood behind him. He opened the door and stood there looking at the empty hallway before quickly closing the door and forcing Nikki against the Wall.

Nikki- Dolph we can't it disrespectful to John

Dolph- He doesn't need to know I wont tell if you don't. One last time that all I'm asking

Dolph kissed Nikki and this time Nikki melted into the kiss and kissed him back, they both started taking each other gear off. Dolph took Nikki's fearless Jersey top off exposing her pink lace bra underneath whilst Nikki remove Dolph's top. He quickly picked Nikki up moved her on the bed. Dolph discarded his wrestling trousers and tossed the over the other side of the room, he then crawled on the bed and positioned himself on top of Nikki, he then slid down in between her legs whilst passionately kissing her. His fingers trailed down her stomach to her entrance he could already tell how much she wanted him from how wet she was.

Nikki- Please Dolph I want you now

Dolph knew she could take it anymore she wanted him so bad, he grabbed hold of the waist band of her wrestling short and pulled then down he threw them on the floor. He grabbed hold of Nikki as he pushed himself inside her. She let out a heavy breath as he found his position filling her up completely, her walls wrapping around his member. He rested his head on her chest before kissing her, he began to thrust into to her at a fast pace he wanted her to enjoy every second of this. He kept the pace going as he started thrusting deeper in to her. Dolph loved the way he made her moan and whimper. Dolph knew she was close to her climax just like as was he, he picked up the pace thrusting into her as fast a he could, he looked up at Nikki her eyes were completely shut. Her legs shaking from the sensation coursing through her body, Her nails dug into his back causing him to moan as he pushed harder. She screamed out as her walls tightened around his member. Dolph dug his fingers into her thighs as he spilled within her; their sweaty bodies fell on each other. Dolph pulled out of Nikki and lay next to her. He wrapped his arms round her chest and pulled her closer to him and starting cuddling her whilst swiping some of her hair off her face.

Dolph looked down at Nikki who was clearly exhausted from there love making. Dolph noticed she looked sad

Dolph-What's wrong Nikki? Did I do something wrong

Nikki- No It Just I feel so bad

Dolph- Is this because of John

Nikki- Yeah but I don't it just –

Dolph- It just what

Nikki- I mean it feel like since we have gotten married he not paid much attention to me. I mean you paid more attention to me than he has

Dolph- Well maybe you married the wrong guy

Nikki-Don't say that Dolph

Dolph-Sorry if you want to get away from here for a while why don't you come to Paris with me

Nikki-Well isn't that a bit weird thought

Dolph- No tell John you got to go to Paris for some WWE appearances that why I'm going

Nikki-Yeah that would be fun I could use a vacation

Dolph was so happy Nikki agreed to go with him to Paris he knew this was his chance to win her over and show her that he the man she should be with not John


	4. Chapter 4

One week later Dolph was packing to leave for Paris with Nikki, when there was a knock at the door. Dolph opened the door to see Nikki stood at the door very upset he could tell that she had been crying.

Dolph- Nikki what's wrong why are you upset?

Nikki- Dolph I'm sorry I can't come to Paris with you

Dolph- Why?

Nikki- I just can't ok. I don't think we should see each other anymore it isn't right

Dolph- But the other day you were so excited about going to Paris. Why have you now changed you mind about this and our relationship, Does John know about us?

Nikki- No he doesn't but I think he will find out about us soon anyway

Dolph-Why will he have find out about us?

Nikki- Because I'm - Nikki started crying

Dolph- Nikki don't cry I wont tell John about us. He will never find out

Nikki- He will Dolph because I'm Pregnant

Dolph- Your what?

Nikki- I was just as shocked when I found out. This is why I need to tell John about us

Dolph- Am I the father or is John

Nikki-I don't know who the father is I slept with you and John around about the same time

Dolph- Ok so you slept with both of us at the same time but you don't need to tell John about this

Nikki- Yes I do I can't keep our relationship from him. He need to know about us

Dolph- No he doesn't just pretend like this thing between us never happen. Go and live a happy life with John and this little one he said putting his hand on her tummy.

Nikki- But what if this child is your and not John.

Dolph- It doesn't matter I would rather see you happy with John as much as it hurts me to let you go. But we need to end this and go our separate ways.

Nikki- I agree but I can't go and live a happy live with John because I love you Nikki started crying

Dolph- Hey don't cry I will always be hear if you need to chat he said whilst hugging her

Later that Night Nikki was waiting for John to get home from the gym. She was thinking about what Dolph had said to her earlier that day, she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door open and close she got up off the bed to greet John.

Nikki- Hi love how was the gym?

John- It was good but I would of worked out more had it not been for AJ Styles chatting to me.

Nikki- Oh well I'm sorry I could be there to tell AJ to shut up. John laughed

John- Well I would of loved to of seen that.

Nikki- Hey can you come and sit down I need to talk to you about something

John- Oh no what have I done now

Nikki- Nothing I need to tell you something. There's a reason why I didn't come with you to the gym today

John- Nicole is it your neck?

Nikki-No it's not my neck John. I'm Pregnant

John-Nicole that fantastic news. When did you find out?

Nikki- Yesterday I'm a month gone

John-Have you told Brie or your family yet?

Nikki-No but there is something else John and I can't lie anymore

John- Nicole what is it?

Nikki- I cheated on you I'm so sorry it should of never happen I'm so sorry John

John-You cheated on me. How many time have you cheated on me and with who?

Nikki- Twice I'm so sorry John Nikki started crying

John-Who was it Nicole? Who did you sleep with?

Nikki-It was Dolph

John- DOLPH John said angrily as he got up and walked toward the door

Nikki- John what are you doing she said as she tried to stop John

John- Nikki moved out of my way. Dolph deserve what I'm about to do to him

Nikki- NO JOHN Nikki shouted as John pulled Nikki out of the way he then flew the door open and charged down the hallway to Dolph room.

When John got to Dolph room he pounded his fist against the door. Dolph opened the door on the other side as he opened it John flew through the door and pinned Dolph to the floor. He started throwing both fists into Dolph face. Nikki ran in to see Dolph on the floor bleeding and John on top of him beating the crap out of him.

Nikki- JOHN STOP IT

Nikki ran up behind John and tried to pull him off Dolph. She went to grabbed one of John hands in mid air but as she grabbed John fist he pushed his back into her and shoved her causing Nikki to lose her balance as she fell to the floor Nikki smashed the side of her head on the glass dining table. John stopped and turned around to see Nikki lying on the floor unconscious.

John- NICOLE John said as he swiftly moved across the floor to Nikki, Nicole wake up he said. As he brushed his hand over Nikki's head he noticed some of her hair was wet as he removed his hand from underneath her head John looked down to see his entire hand covered in blood. CALL AN AMBULANCE he screamed at Dolph.

Later John was sat in the waiting room, the doctors rushed Nikki straight into theater when she arrived at the hospital. She had been in theater for three and a half hours, As John looked up at the clock on the wall Dr Uribe came in the room.

John- Hello Dr Uribe how's Nikki?

Dr Uribe- She stable now but she still unconscious. We moved her to the intensive care unit so she can be check on 24/7. But she sustained quite a severe bleed on the brain, which we have now stopped but we don't know what that has done to Nicole's brain only time will tell.

John-So when do you think we will know whether she sustained any permanent damage

Dr Uribe- We will know when she wakes up but I have to warn you Mr. Cena Nicole could have sustained life-changing injuries. She could wake up and not be able to walk or speak; she could suffer seizures I just want to prepare you for this Mr. Cena.

John- I understand Dr Uribe. Do you think she ever be able to wrestle again.

Dr Uribe- I'm sorry Mr. Cena but regardless whether Nicole has sustained life changing injuries or not I think Nicole career in wrestling is over and I hate to tell you this because I know she very passionate about wrestling but the brain injury she sustained she would never be able to get in the ring again.

John- Ok I understand. What about the baby is Nicole's baby ok?

Dr Uribe- Mr. Cena I'm very sorry but Nicole's suffered has a miscarriage I'm so sorry

John- No it's all my fault if I had shoved her she wouldn't be in hospital, she still would be a wrestler, she would still be pregnant, John started crying

Dr Uribe- I'm so sorry Mr. Cena is there someone I can call for you

John- No thank you Dr Uribe but I need too

Later John was sat outside Nicole room, he started having flashbacks. He was suddenly brought out of his flashback when he felt a tap on his shoulder, He looked up to see quite a teary eyed Brie Bella he got up out of his seat and hugged Brie.

John- Where Bryan?

Brie- He parking the car, how is she? Has the Dr Uribe spoken to you yet?

John- She still unconscious. Dr Uribe has spoken to me

Brie- And? What did he say John is Nicole ok?

John- I think we should wait until Bryan gets here

Brie- John tell me now. What did he say?

John- Nicole suffered a severe bleed on her brain

Brie- But she going to be ok right?

John-We won't know until she wakes up. But Dr Uribe has said she could wake up with life changing injuries.

Brie- Like what injuries?

John- Seizures, she may not be able to speak on walk. But he doesn't want her to wrestle anymore because of her brain injury.

Brie- What? Oh my god Nikki going to be heartbroken her whole life is wrestling

John- There's something else. She hadn't told you guys yet bu- Brie interrupted John

Brie-What is it John? Is it her neck

John- No it not her neck, she was preg- John started crying again

Brie- John what is it Brie said as she hugged him

John- Brie she was pregnant but Dr Uribe said she suffered a miscarriage

Brie-Oh my god John I'm so sorry

John-It's all my fault thought

Brie- No it not John none of this is

John-It is I cause the injury to Nicole's Brain and I caused her to have a miscarriage. I just so angry after she told me that she cheated on me with Dolph I when to his room and I don't know what came over me but I just felt rage and she tried to stop me from punching Dolph I shoved her she fell and hit her head on the glass table and landed on her stomach. It all my fault

Brie- It not John.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night John was sat by Nikki's bedside, he hated himself for what he did to Nikki he held her hand in a tight grip as he looked at her in the unconscious state she was in looking at the tubes in her mouth John started to cry.

John- I know I can't undo what I've done and the pain I caused you but I will spend every day for the rest of my life making it up to you Nicole. I'm so sorry John cried more

All of a sudden Brie walked through the door, John wiped the tears from his eyes as Brie came and sat down next to him. John was still looking at Nikki when he felt Brie place her hand on his hand.

Brie- She'll be ok John she a fighter

John- you don't know that

Brie- No I don't but I believe she will get through this. Why don't you go back to the hotel and have a shower and get some sleep.

John- I can't I need to be here incase she wakes up

Brie-If she wakes up I'll call you

John- Ok. I'll be back soon he said as he kissed Nikki on the forehead

After John had had his shower he went to bed. He kept going over the same flashback in his sleep him punching Dolph and Nicole shouting at him before seeing her lying on the floor, NICOLE John shouted as he woke up sweating and his heart racing. He got up and checked his phone there was a voice message from Brie.

Brie- John you need to get here as soon as possible something is wrong with Nikki

John grabbed his jacket and left the hotel. He later arrived at the hospital and went up to the ward Nicole was on. As he went got on the ward he saw Brie crying and Bryan comforting her.

John- Brie I got your message what's wrong is Nicole ok?

Brie-Dr Uribe came and spoke to us after you left they found something on Nikki tests

John-What is it Brie is she ok?

Bryan-They told us that there's a strong possibility that she could be paralyzed from the waist down

John- Oh my god He said as he fell against the wall

Brie-We won't know until she is awake

That day John, Brie and Bryan all sat round Nicole's bedside waiting nervously for her to wake up and see whether or not she was paralyzed. Later that afternoon John and Brie were chatting when they started to hear coughing

John- Brie go get a doctor. Nicole calm down just relax ok he said to a panicked Nicole

Dr Uribe- Ok Nicole just relax I'm going to remove the tube in your mouth. I want you to take a deep breath in 1, 2, 3 there we go he said as he removed the tube.

Nicole-Why can't I feel my legs. John, Brie why can't I feel my legs

Dr Uribe-I'm sorry Nicole you suffered a severe bleed on your brain and unfortunately this is a result of that. I'm sorry to tell you this but you also suffered a miscarriage we did everything that we could but we couldn't stop this.

Nicole- No John please tell me he is lying.

John- I'm sorry Nicole he said as he hugged her

Later John was stood outside the hospital Bryan came out and joined him

Bryan- She'll get through this and me and Brie will be there to help you both with what ever you need

John-I don't know whether I can help her through this I was one that did this to her and put her in the state she in now.

Bryan-you need to be strong she need you now more than ever. Even more than she needed you when she had her neck injury. Brie and I were there for that and will be here to help you and her through this.

Later John was stood outside Nicole's room. He was watching her and Brie chatting, Brie hugged Nicole and came out of the room

Brie- I'm going to go and get a coffee, She wants to talk to you John.

John- Ok

John walked into Nicole's room

Nicole- I'm going to live with Brie and Bryan in phoenix

John- Ok well I'll move to phoenix so I can help you and be there for you

Nicole- No I don't want you to move to phoenix

John- Why not I want to be there to help you

Nicole- John I don't want you to help me or move to phoenix because you put me in hospital. You cause me to lose possibly our unborn child. You got so angry that not only did you beat up Dolph but you pushed me cause me to fall on the glass table that cause my bleed on the brain which has now resulted in me being paralyzed from the waist down but you made me lose something I've dreamed of having for year my baby. So I don't want you anywhere near me I want you to leave me alone forever.

John- Nicole please I know I can't undo what I did but I will make it up to you even if it takes the rest of my life.

Nicole-No John it over you can't ever undo what you have done to me all you ever done in are relationship is cause me pain and you damaged this relationship so much with what you have done. It over John pleases leave.

John- Fine I'll go but if you ever need me call me ok.

John left Nicole hospital room, he walked out of the ward and got in the elevator as the door closed he looked at himself in the mirror. He started smashing his fist against the mirror.

John- YOU STUPID IDIOT He shouted at his reflection

He walked out of the elevator and out of the hospital. Brie and Bryan where stood outside the hospital they noticed John storming out of the hospital to his car.

Brie- John Where are you going?

John- Back to Tampa

Brie- What about Nikki?

John-It's over she ended it

Bryan- She doesn't mean it she just got a lot to deal with right now

John- No she does Bryan she say it's over and I can never undo what I did to her. she said she moving to phoenix with you too and she doesn't want me near her.

Brie- But you can't leave she will need you at some point

John-Well she can ring me but she won't because we over and she never want to see me again.

John got in his car and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Nikki ended her and John's relationship. John had gone back home to Tampa; he was packing up Nicole's stuff in the house when his phone started to ring. John pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jean's he looked at the number it was Brie again she had been ringing non stop since the day at the hospital.

John- Brie I told you Nicole and I are finished

Brie- I know but please John hear me out

John- Fine what do you want

Brie- Come to phoenix please John. Nicole is miserable without you

John- Brie I don't know she said she never wanted to see me again

Brie- Please John

John- Ok I be there as soon as possible

Brie- Great see you soon John

The next day John had arrived in phoenix he had got a taxi from the airport and was on his way to see Nicole at Brie and Bryan's house. His hands were clammy his heart was racing he couldn't stop sweating he was so nervous about seeing Nicole how would she react when he arrived, what would she say. The taxi pulled up outside the house John grabbed his bag and stepped out of the taxi. He stood looking at the house before proceeding to the door, John knocked on the door Brie opened it and smiled at John before hugging him.

Brie-I'm so glad you're here

John- Thanks where's Nicole?

Brie-She is out at the farmer market with Bryan

John- Well I never thought Nicole would go to a farmer market. You I can understand but her

Brie-I know I was just as shock when she asked Bryan this morning

John-So how has she been?

Brie- She just been frustrated with the fact that she can't do anything for herself

John-Well she always like doing thing for herself not having people do it for her

Brie- Yeah I think your right there. But I feel like she like being round Bryan more than she like being round me at the moment

John-It probably because she knows that you can tell when she is struggling and maybe Bryan doesn't notice as much as you do. I mean you are her twin you know everything about Nikki.

Brie- Yeah I hear what your saying

Later on Brie and John were sat in the lounge chatting when Brie saw a car pull up outside her house with Nikki and Bryan in it.

Brie-There home John

John-Ok do you want me to wait here until you told Nicole

Brie- Um Yeah I call you when I've told her

Bryan came through the garage door wheeling Nicole in her wheelchair through the door into the kitchen.

Brie- Hi hunny did she behave at the market?

Nicole- I'm not a child you know

Bryan- Yeah she did we would have been there longer but Nicole said she had a headache so I thought we should come back home so she can rest up for tomorrow

Brie- what are you doing tomorrow?

Bryan- A pottery class, should be fun don't you think Nicole

Nicole- Yeah it should I'm really looking forward to it

Brie-Well enjoy that I just can't imagine you doing or taking a pottery class Nicole

Nicole-Don't be so rude Brie, your just being like this because I'm spending time with your lumberjack husband and you not getting the attention you want.

Brie- Ok Nicole sure that's why I'm upset. Actually I'm upset because you would rather spend time with Bryan that spend it with your twin that why I'm upset Nicole.

Bryan- Ok enough you too. Brie is he here

Nicole-Who's he Brie

Brie-You can come in now

John walked in to the kitchen. The look John got off Nicole when he walked in the room was a cold, angry stare he could tell Nicole was angry he was here.

Nikki-What's he doing here she angrily said to Brie

Brie- I thought it would cheer you up Nikki your miserable without him

Nikki-How dare you Brie. I asked you not to involve John with my recovery and rehab

John- Look I just want to help you Nikki in anyway I can

Nikki-No you done quite enough already John please leave

John- Fine I'll go if that what you want

Nikki-Yes please leave John

John walked out of the kitchen and slammed the front door as he got to his car Brie shouted at him.

Brie- John don't go she doesn't mean what she saying

John-Yeah she does Brie she has a right to be angry after all the pain I caused her

Bryan- Brie right don't go. I see how much she misses you John although she won't admit it

John- She just get ever more angry if I go against what she wants

Bryan-Please John. Look we chat more when I get back just stay here for now

John-Ok fine

Bryan- Ok great I'll see you when I get back. Bye Brie he said as he kissed her

Brie and John watched Bryan head off in the car before they went back inside.

Brie- Thanks for staying Nikki will warm up to you being here eventually

John-I have a feeling that will take rather along time before she does

Brie- Well at least one twin is happy your staying even if the other twins being stubborn

John- Thank you well I'm going to go talk to Nicole

John walked into the lounge Nicole was sat on the sofa watching TV.

Nikki- I thought I told you to leave.

John- I know but I'm going to stay and help you with your recovery

Nikki- No John I don't want you too. I wish you would just do as I said and leave me alone

John- I can't leave you because I love you and I want to help you Nicole Please

Nikki- John p-please l-leave

John- Nicole what wrong he said as he sat beside her

Nikki-Its m-my head it really hurts

John- In what way?

Nikki- Like I have a migraine

John- Hold on I'll go get you a glass of water and some tablets

Nikki- Ok

John ran to the kitchen and got a glass of water as he was about to look for the migraine tablet he heard a thud from the other room. He put the glass down on the counter and walked toward the lounge. When he got to the lounge he was confront with a scene of Nicole on the floor shaking uncontrollably he quickly rushed to her side.

John- NICOLE STOP THIS NOW. BRIE BRIE COME ON NICOLE STOP THIS NOW

Brie- OH MY GOD NIKKI , JOHN WHAT HAPPENED

John- I DON'T KNOW JUST PHONE AN AMBULANCE


	7. Chapter 7

That night John, Brie and Bryan were sat in the waiting room at Saint Joseph's Hospital waiting for new on Nikki.

Brie- God why won't they tell us what going on

Bryan-Be patience Brie, Just relax

Brie- I can't relax Bryan, I want to know what happening with Nikki

John- Bryan right Brie you need to calm down a little. I'm just as you are about Nicole

Brie- I know your right but I can't what if this has worsen her condition she said as she started to cry

John- Come here he said to Brie as he pulled her into a hug. She'll be fine she a fighter just like you are, she overcome bigger challenges and she'll overcome this.

Bryan- John's right Brie she will

Just then the door opened the doctor who was looking after Nikki walked in and sat down

Dr Khan- Hello my name is Dr Khan I'm Nicole doctor and you three are

Brie- I'm her twin sister Brie, this is Nicole's husband John and this is my husband Bryan

Dr Khan- Ok nice to meet you all. I've been going over Nicole's note and I found out she became paralyzed from the waist down quite recently is that correct.

John-Yes it is. Does that have something to do with what happened to Nicole

Dr Khan- No I don't think it does. Nicole has suffered another bleed on her brain that was cause by a seizure. We don't know what this has done to her brain and I'm certain that it was a seizure that caused this and it could be possible that Nicole will suffer from seizure for the rest of her life.

Brie- Oh my god

John-It's ok Brie I'm not going to leave her side I promise. Thank you doc can we see her now.

Dr Khan- She still unconscious but yes you can go and see her now.

John, Brie and Bryan were stood outside Nikki's room. Brie was crying at the sight she was seeing her sister in, Bryan was comforting Brie telling her Nicole will be ok, whilst John was stood there in complete shock. He didn't know how to react to seeing the love of his life on a hospital bed with tubes coming out of her mouth and her head bandaged up.

John- Hey why don't you two go in first, I'll wait out here

Bryan-Are you sure John, Nicole is your wife you should go in first

John- I'm sure please, Brie is really upset about Nicole plus she is her twin.

Bryan- Ok if your sure, Come on Brie John said we can see her first

Brie- Thank you John

John nodded in response to Brie

John was later sat next to Nikki's bed holding her hand, he looked up at her it was breaking his heart seeing the women he loved like this.

John- I promise I wont leave your side, I'm going to be with you and care for you and help you get better I promise Nicole

All of a sudden John felt a tighten grip round his hand he looked down to see Nikki's hand gripping his. As he looked back up Nicole's eye started to flicker, John got up and ran to the nurse's station.

John- Excuse me I think my wife is waking up

Ok 1..2..3 the nurse said as she pulled the breathing tube out of Nikki mouth

Nurse- There we go Mrs Cena I'll just put your bed up and I'll go get you some water

John- Thank you Nurse, Nicole I'm so glad your ok

Nikki-What happened John?

John- You had a seizure which caused another bleed on your brain

Nikki- A seizure

John- Yeah a seizure but I will be here to help you with you recovery Nicole

Nikki- I don't need your help John I have Brie and Bryan

John- Please Nicole come and live back in Tampa with me, I want to help you you're my wife for god sake

Nikki- Ok I'll come back to Tampa with you

A few weeks had pasted Nikki and John where now living back at their house in Tampa. Nicole was getting stronger each day from doing her rehab and she enjoyed John helping to motivate her to push herself as much as possible whilst doing her rehab sessions. As well as Nikki getting stronger everyday, John and Nikki's relationship was getting stronger each day. John had also stopped working as a full time wrestler at WWE he was now a part time wrestler so he could be at home more to help Nikki. John had just returned home after Wrestlemania in Orlando

John- Nicole I'm home

Nikki- I'm upstairs

John walked up the stairs to find Nikki sat on the end of the bed trying to reach the zipper on the back of her top, she hadn't realized John was stood at the door watching her try and swear every time she failed to get the zipper.

John- Here let me John said as he walked over to Nikki and sat beside her

Nikki- Thanks

John- what top did you want me to get for you to put on?

Nikki-Can you get my blue and white striped crop top

John- Here you go sure you don't need help putting it on

Nikki- I think I can manage John. So how was Wrestlemania?

John-Good Dean and I won our match against AJ and Baron

Nikki- Aww Well done superman she said as she wrap her arm round his neck

John and Nikki looked in to each other eye all of a sudden John kissed Nikki it was the first time in months since he had actually kissed her. Nikki broke the kiss

John-What's wrong

Nikki- I can't be in a relationship with you John. You deserve someone that will actually love you not me a women your only with because I'm paralyzed from the waist down

John-Hey stop this I love you ok even thought your paralyzed it doesn't matter your still the same person I fell in love with.

John kissed her again and this time Nikki kissed him back the kiss grew more passionate he pulled her swiftly across his lap she then broke the kiss

Nikki- John stop

John- Are you ok?

Nikki- No I'm not.

John- I'm sorry I didn't think we don't have to have sex if your not comfortable with it

Nikki- Are you sure

John- Yeah I want you to be ready and feel comfortable with it

Nikki- Thanks John

John- Come on let go get some dinner and celebrate my win.

Nikki- Yeah lets go superman


	8. Chapter 8

Nikki- Thanks for coming over mum but I can look after myself when John isn't here you know

Kathy- I Know Nicole but I do worry about you.

Nikki- Well you don't need to I'm fine and getting stronger each day thanks to the rehab sessions

Kathy-How are you and John doing?

Nikki- Um we doing ok

Kathy- Really?

Nikki- I mean it not like it used to be

Kathy- In what way?

Nikki-Well it like John doesn't want to be near me I mean he is never here and after other day

Kathy interrupted

Kathy-What happened the other day Nicole

Nikki-We started getting intimate upstairs but I stopped it as I felt I would not be able to please John. He said he was fine with it and wanted to wait but I knew he wasn't

Kathy- Maybe you should talk to him tell him how this is making you feel

Nikki-Yeah maybe your right

Later that night John returned home from doing a day of media and meet and greets. He walked through the hallway to the kitchen to see Nicole cooking.

John- Hey what for dinner

Nikki- you're favorite steak and potatoes with vegetables

John- Cool do you need any help

Nikki- Nope I'm fine

Nikki started setting the table up for dinner whilst John was serving up the food and opening a bottle of wine. Nikki slid out of her wheelchair onto one of the dinning chairs. John came in with the places of food and poured them both a glass of wine.

John-Sorry I couldn't come with you to the hospital today

Nikki-Its ok, you got a busy schedule now you're the 16th time WWE Champion

John- well thanks, how did your appointment go today anyway

Nikki- Good I'm finished with rehab now and the doctor thinks I might start to get some feeling back in my legs

John- Nikki that's amazing

Nikki- I know. John do you love me anymore?

John-Of course I do what would make you think I don't

Nikki-Your just never here or when you are I feel you distance yourself from me

John- I'm sorry that you feel like that you should of told me sooner

Nikki- But I feel like you don't want to be around me because I'm like this and I feel since the other day I feel you are just not happy and it makes me feel so bad

John- I don't want you to feel bad Nicole I'm happy with you and as I said the other day I would rather wait until you happy and feel comfortable enough he said as he place his hand on the top of her leg

Nikki- Oh my god John

John- What? Are you ok

Nikki- I can feel your hand on my leg

John-You can

Nikki- Yes oh my god John

John- Wow I'm so pleased your recovery has worked

Over the next month Nikki had regained more feeling from the waist down and had started to learn to walk again using a crutch. John and Nikki relationship had got even stronger as John started to help and teach Nikki walk again. Kathy and Brie had come over to see how Nikki was doing.

Brie-It's amazing I cant believe how well your walking

Kathy-Me neither

Nikki- I Know I can't believe it myself I never thought I walk again and now I am

Kathy-Well I'm just pleased your getting better and that John is helping you get better

Nikki- Yeah

Brie-How's he been lately

Nikki-Good very busy with WWE thought but always finds time to help me learn to walk again unaided

Kathy-How's your relationship with him

Nikki- Um ok I mean we still not having sex because he doesn't want to rush me into it after what I've been through

Brie- But is that what you want?

Nikki- I don't know I just miss the fact that he worried to get intimate with me and he want to wait until I'm ok with it

Brie- Are you?

Nikki- I mean I guess. I just want it to go back to normal to how it used to be

Kathy- I know

Later that night after dinner Nikki and John where watch a movie, John had Nikki nestled in a cuddle and Nikki had her hand wrapped around his waist.

John- Hey do you want some Ice cream

Nikki- Thanks but I'll pass I'm quite full after dinner

John- Ok more for me

Nikki- John don't be greedy

Nikki sat up and grabbed her crutch and walked into the kitchen

John-Don't worry I've saved you some ice cream

Nikki- Aw thank you she said

She walked over to him. She pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms round his neck, before John could speak Nikki lips landed on his. John kissed her back he then broke the kiss and whispered in her ear " lets go to the bedroom" he said as he took her hand and guided her. When they got in the bedroom they started to kiss each other and as the kiss grew more passionate John start to help Nikki remove her clothes. After he had helped Nicole discard of her clothes he discarded his clothes, He then laid Nikki down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He started kissing her neck moving all the way down to her belly button. John looked up at Nikki before getting off of her.

John- I can't do this

Nikki-Please John I want to do this

John- Are you sure? Your not just saying this to make me happy

Nikki- I'm Sure

John quickly removed his boxers before removing Nikki's pantie he then climbed back on top of Nikki and slid down in between her legs. He looked deeply in to Nikki eyes and aligned himself up to her wet Centre and thrust into her, they shared a heavy breath as he found his position filling her up completely, her walls wrapping around his member. He rested his head on her chest before place a kiss on her lips, he began to thrust into to her slowly at first but then John picked up the pace and started to thrust quicker and deeper into her. John then pulled Nikki on top of him so she was straddling him; he guided her body up and down his shaft. Nikki wrapped her arms around John neck and threw her head back at the overwhelming current of indulgence coursing through her veins. She regained her strength and started matched his strokes and pumped him hard and fast, John pulled her closer so that with every thrust her clitoris brushed the base of his abdominal muscles. His dick pounded mercilessly inside her until they both let out a loud moan as their orgasms came at them like a tidal wave. John pulled out of Nikki and lay next to her, he wrapped his arms round her chest and pulled her closer to him and starting cuddling her whilst swiping some of her hair off her face.

Nikki- I forget how good you were in bed

John- Thank you, you weren't to bad either

John and Nikki later fell asleep cradling one another in their arms


End file.
